battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Coruscant: Jedi Temple
Coruscant is the central planet of the Republic before the Galactic Empire. The Jedi Knights were guardians of peace and justice during the onset of the Republic. The Whole planet is one big city. This Map is the Ruins of the Jedi Temple, featuring The High Council Chamber, the Library, and the Younglings training center. Involvement in the films In the films, Anakin Skywalker leads the 501st legion into the temple to wipe out the remaining Jedi in Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. It is commonly seen in the newer episodes. It was first seen in Star Wars: Episode I: The Phantom Menace. Involvement in the Battlefront series In the 501st campaign mode on Star Wars Battlefront II, your mission is to lead the 501st Legion into the Jedi temple to wipe out the remaining Jedi and the Temple Security Force. The Map The map is rampant with close-range combat, and there are many different ways of getting from one area to another. The map consists of many different Command Posts all with different functions and all alter the outcome of the match. Command Post 1 The Veranda: The 501st Legions insertion point. This is not a huge tactical command post, If you want to end the game quickly as the Rebels, then take this CP and hunt down the rest of the Stormtroopers. Command Post 2 The Jedi Archives. ''': There are bookcases around this CP that you can destroy or hide behind for cover. In Story Mode, you have to defend these bookcases for two minutes against Jedi. This room also contains stairs leading towards CP 3. '''Command Post 3 Comm. Room: This is a big strategic CP, as it somewhat of a choke point from CP 2 to CP 4. This is the Republic and Galactic Empire`s starting CP. Command Post 4 Jedi Council Chamber: This is the starting CP for the temple guards in the campaign, but other than that it holds no real strategic value. It is a huge point for explosive kills, because there are two doors and it's a small enclosed room. Command Post 5 War Room: There are sets of stairs leading in from both sides, but the room itself is actually quite small. Another high point for explosive kills, this is a major choke point, albeit hard to defend because of the three entries. Command Post 6 Star Chamber: There are various stars floating around near this CP, and this slightly obscures vision, but there are no surprises here. It is not a very important CP because both entries can be bypassed and still get to the same destination. There is a back route from here to CP 1. This is the CIS's and the Rebels, first CP. Originally this map was seen in daytime with the exeption of Coruscant - Operation: Knightfall. Heroes *Darth Maul (Separatist Alliance) *Luke Skywalker (Rebel Alliance) *Darth Sidious (Empire) *Mace Windu (Republic) *Anakin Skywalker (Campaign Mode) Combat Modes *Conquest *2-Flag CTF Ingame Shots Trivia * In the film, Anakin and the clones are seen entering the temple through a large entrance with a staircase and door. In the game, the player and the clones use an LA-AT Gunship to fly up to a balcony and storm the building from there. Appearances *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' Links *Maps *Strategies *Glitches Category:Maps Category:Battlefront II Maps Category:Clone Wars Era Category:Galactic Civil War era